Freed Justine, Bickslow
Freed Justine, Bickslow & Lisanna Strauss vs. Rustyrose is a fight fought between Mages of Fairy Tail, Freed Justine, Bickslow and Lisanna Strauss, and member of The Seven Kin of Purgatory from Grimoire Heart, Rustyrose. Prologue At the Guild's campsite, Levy McGarden and Lisanna are happy to hear Panther Lily's news about the rest of the group coming there since there are a lot of wounded people and if an enemy were to attack, they'd be defenseless. Levy is disappointed that even the master was beaten, but she says that she can't give up no matter what. As she says this, Rustyrose appears telling them that it's important to know when to give up and that now he will eat every single one of them and not leave one fairy left.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Pages 12-14 Battle After attacking with his Jet Black Sword, Rustyrose is sent flying and Lisanna, Levy and Lily are shocked.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 113 Rustyrose falls and asks who they are. As Freed and Bickslow appear, Lisanna expresses her joy at their return and Panther Lily asks them why they're here. They say that they saw the signal flare and came back with Gildarts. Rustyrose says that a couple more people added to the mix is no problem and summons his Jet Black Sword. Bickslow says that, from the beginning, they never intended fighting fair, and now they are going to take him down, to which Freed adds on that because he has committed the crime of hurting his friends, the rules don't apply to him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Pages 10-12 Bickslow attacks with Baryon Formation, but Rustyrose uses his Golden Shield after reciting it's incantation and uses it to defend himself against Bickslow's attack. Freed uses Dark Écriture: Pain, but Rusty dodges it using his Pegasus Wings. In the air, Rustyrose asks if they think they can defeat his infinite power of creativity, and summons The Sacred Guardian Beast, Belfast the Hurricane and commands it to tear them to pieces. Panther Lily is shocked, but Bickslow uses Crumble and destroys it. Rustyrose is awestruck and says that it's impossible. Freed uses Dark Écriture: Absolute Shadow and attacks Rustyrose. Panther Lily and Lisanna are amazed at the power of the Thunder God Tribe. Evergreen watches from the side with a smile and Levy says that this is how they're like when they get serious. As Bickslow and Freed stand above Rustyrose, with Bickslow telling him to get up and Freed saying that there is no path to redemption for him, Rustyrose wonders to himself if the feeling in his heart is "fear".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Pages 13-17 Rustyrose gets up and thinks that this fear he's feeling isn't bad, adjusts his glasses, and says that fear just gives more inspiration for his imagination. He uses Ghosts of Brittia which wrap around Bickslow and Freed's bodies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Pages 2-4 Rustyrose attacks with Jet Black Sword and Freed and Bickslow suddenly collapse, as if by exhaustion, along with the Fairy Tail Mages all over the island when the Tenrou Tree is felled Azuma's hand.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Page 14 However, later, when Erza Scarlet defeats Azuma in their battle, they and the other Fairy Tail members recover their Magic Power and energy. Bickslow attacks Rustyrose with his dolls and Freed slashes him with his sword.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 238, Pages 6-7 Rustyrose calls on his Tower of Dingir, which takes a hold of them, Lisanna, Levy and Panther Lily. Everyone panics, and Bickslow takes off his mask, but Rustyrose reminds him that his Figure Eyes won't work on someone wearing glasses, to which Bickslow replies that he wasn't targeting him, and that their only hope had one eye open. Elfman gets up, and Bickslow tells him that he will be taking control of him to which Elfman agrees. Bickslow commands him to go and Elfman heads towards Rustyrose and kicks him in the back of the neck, dispelling the Tower of Dingir. Lisanna uses Animal Soul: Wings to launch Freed towards Rustyrose. Freed ultimately finishes him with Dark Écriture: Destruction.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 238, Pages 10-16 Aftermath Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia and Wendy Marvell reach the Guild's campsite, and ask what happened after seeing all the wounded people. After discussing the injuries, Panther Lily suggest splitting into two teams: a defense team and an attack team.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 239, Pages 4-5 Freed, Bickslow, Levy and Lisanna stay as the defense team and Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, Carla, and Panther Lily leave the campsite to look for Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster, as they are the final members they need to make the attack team.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 242, Pages 2-5 Together, they all head to Hades' airship, intent on finishing the battle between Fairies and Demons for good.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 242, Pages 15-19 References Navigation Category:Fights